


Coming to Terms

by misskat1327



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskat1327/pseuds/misskat1327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker finds out she's asexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Terms

Parker, Eliot and Hardison sat around their office relaxing. They had had a very long week which came right after all of them decided to give this relationship a try. Finally, they could relax and spend some time together. 

Hardison was packing up all his tech gear while Eliot packed up his and Parkers gear. Parker, of course, was perched on the arm chair eating cereal. “So what do you two want to do when we get home?”, Parker questioned.

“I think watching Eliot make dinner and then a board game!”, Hardison put out there.

Eliot gave him a glare, “No board games.....that ended horrifically last time. Parker almost shanked you.”

“Good point.....hmm....then maybe some sexy times.” Hardison wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and and laughed. 

“What's that mean?” Parker asked with a confused look on her face.

The boys looked at each other and then back at her, “Umm....well...it means....you really don't get it?” Hardison stumbled over his words looking very awkward.

“Sex Parker. He means have sex.” Eliot rolled his eyes at Hardison and went to sit the the chair that Parker was perched on the arm of. “But it was a joke. If you're not ready it's ok.”

“Yea, I was just joking girl. Don't worry about it.” Hardison gave her a smile.

“I've just...never done that before.” Parker replied and went back to eating her cereal.

Eliot and Hardison looked at each other and back at her for the second time. Hardison walked over and sat down on the table in front of her. He took her bowl away from her which earned him a very dissatisfied look from their woman.

“What do you mean by that Parker? Like....you've never had sex....ever?” Hardison looked to Eliot for support but all he got was a shrug and a confused look.

“I just never felt like it really.” Parker looked between the both of them. “Why? Is that wrong?” She started to look very worried and looked to Eliot, “Is something wrong with me?”

Eliot pulled her down onto his lap while murmuring “oh hunny”. And Hardison scooted forward more and grabbed her hand. They both knew that she had come such a long way from where she was when they met. But it still worried her, usually on a daily basis, that she was doing something wrong. That she wasn't normal enough. Especially not normal enough to be with anyone.

“No sweetie, nothing is wrong with you.” Eliot kissed her on the shoulder.

“Yea nothing is wrong babe. It sounds like you're just asexual.” Hardison told her and gave her hand a squeeze.

Now it was Eliot and Parkers turn to give Hardison confused looks. “What's that?” Parker questioned.

Hardison sat up and straight and looked between them. “You don't....oh. Well um, basically asexual is just a person who doesn't feel sexual arousal. It's totally normal. Plenty people still have relationships and get married and all that.” 

Eliot and Parker looked at each other and back at Hardison. “What? I read it on the internet.” He replied to them.

“Oh....well I guess it's good there's at least a name for it.” Parker pulled her hand out of Hardisons and get off Eliots lap.

She picked up her cereal bowl and took it to the kitchen. Parker stood in front of the sink and rinsed her bowl. Then washed and dried it. Eliot and Hardison come into the kitchen behind her. They knew something was wrong. She never did dishes.

“You ok?” Hardison asked.

“Yea....totally fine.” she replied but didn't turn to face them.

Eliot slowly took her arm and turned her around to them. There were tears in her eyes and she was obviously trying very hard not to cry. Parker tried to turn away again but Hardison and Eliot each grabbed a hand.

“Darlin', what's wrong?” Eliot gave her a very concerned look and wiped away the one tear that had escaped.

“You're not going to want to be with me anymore.” Parker mumbled. “I know you like 'getting laid' as you put it.” Parker looked to Eliot, “And you obviously wanted to get laid too” she looked to Hardison this time. “Now neither of you are going to get that because I'm....asexual. Because, once again, something's wrong with me. And eventually you're going to leave me because of it....” 

Parkers tears started rolling freely at this point and she pulled her hands away to furiously try to wipe them away. She pushed past the boys, who were stunned, and ran out the front door.

Xoxoxoxo

Eliot and Hardison decided to head home. They knew trying to hunt down Parker would get them nowhere. Eliot make Parkers favorite, blueberry pancakes, and they waited up for her. It was about 3am when she walked through the front door, which she never did. Eliot and Hardison were sitting on the couch watching some nerdy thing Hardison had picked.

When they saw her Hardison turned the tv off, and they turned to face her. Parker stood next to the front door looking uncomfortable. 

“I thought you'd be asleep. I just wanted to pick up my stuff...” She started to walk toward their bedroom.

Eliot got up and stood in the doorway of the room. “Parker....we're not gonna just let you give up and leave us.”

Hardison walked over and stood next to Eliot. “Yea, we've been through to much together at this point to just let you walk away.”

Parker look at them and threw her arms in the air. “Why not!? This obviously isn't going to work!”

“Then we make it work.” Hardison replied. 

Eliot slowly grabbed her hand and they lead her into the bedroom and sat her down. Hardison sat on her right side while Eliot sat in front of her in case she tried to book it. The hacker put his arm around her shoulders while Eliot held her hands.

“Nothing is wrong with you. I know I joke and say it a lot. But, you're just as normal as us. Which isn't all that normal mind you, but you're not some broken person. Not anymore. And you will always have us.” Eliot wiped away another tear and squeezed her hands.

“We don't care about being able to have sex with you. We care about you. And being with you. All we really want is that. Everything else is just background noise. And we'll prove to you every day that we just want you.” Hardison gave her a kiss on the side of her head.

Parker sniffed and laid her head on Hardison. Eliot moved to the side and grabbed her legs to put them across his lap. He started giving her a little calf massage as Hardison just kept giving her little kissed on the side of her head.

“You promise. You're not going to leave me?” Parker whispered.

“We promise.” Hardison and Eliot told her. 

Parker sniffed one more time then sat up straight as the speed of sound.

“Did you make blueberry pancakes!” She yelled and shot off the bed.

Parker made a beat line for the kitchen as Hardison and Eliot laughed and followed her.


End file.
